Nanashi
130,000,000Citation needed.; 240,000,000;Citation needed. 374,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = 1538 | doriki = | height = 9'0" ft. (274cm) | weight = 350lbs (160kg) | dfbackcolor = #FFBF00 | dftextcolor = #000000 | dfname = Yuke Yuke no Mi (ユケユケの実) | dfename = Vapor-Vapor Fruit | dfmeaning = Vapor | dftype = Logia }} Nanashi is a Pirate and the Lancelot of the Round Table Pirates, thus standing as one of its elite members. A veteran alongside his Captain, they are people who think alike, people who want to defend and help others that have been abandoned. A former resident of Eija, Nanashi has always had an oppressed life, living in reclusal from the rest of the world and constantly fighting for survival. Being not the only one to live like this, Nanashi decided to help the many other citizens and protect them from the country's harshness, deeming them as abandoned. Upon failing miserably, Nanashi noticed how, first, he had to become stronger to protect himself and, with this sole goal in mind, he set out from his island. Nanashi currently has a bounty of 374,000,000. Appearance ... ... ... Gallery NanashiFull1.png|Nanashi's full appearance. Personality Relationships Round Table Pirates Pirate Sanctuary Alliance Powers & Abilities Being one of the Round Table Knights, Nanashi holds immense authority within the Round Table Pirates, possessing command over its lower members and those assigned as his squires. As the "Lancelot", Nanashi is hailed the greatest fighter within the crew, capable of defending their territories and fighting off armies on his own. With a bounty of 240,000,000, Nanashi is deemed a threat to civllians and many government fighters, though, his threat to the former is far from the truth. Indeed, despite his somewhat high bounty, he is a man of honour inside and outside battle. Physical Prowess Nanashi is not only a veteran in piracy, but in battlefields, ever since his life on his homeland, where fighting was a constant in everyone's life. This is especially the case for a place in the New World. These many conflicts, without exception, have contributed due to the diversity presented by themselves, wherein Nanashi fought against different opponents, and in different landscapes. Through sheer strength alone, he can make the toughest of defenses crumble. With the usage of his sword, Nanashi's strength is even more focused, to the point the environment only suffers from his attacks if they are deflected or defended. Even as that happens, his attacks don't flail or retreat, resisting in a test of pure might. ... Durability and endurance are two other abilities that more than stand up to par with Nanashi's strength. Even when unaided by his Logia evasion, Nanashi takes on a multitude of blows, some due to lack of choice, and budges very little. ... ... Swordsmanship Despite his possession of a Devil Fruit, Nanashi's main fighting method revolves around the usage of his large katana in an one-sword style. It is sometimes called as the Omotoryu (重刀流 Omotōryū, lit. "Heavy Sword Style"), though Nanashi doesn't always refer to it by name. Simple and direct, the style focuses on dealing a precise, fast, and charged strike with one's sword without having the need to sheath it. This means it requires quite a few seconds of preparation, so that the posture and aim are in accordance, although, this leaves them open to being attacked. However, Nanashi has develop a few methods to counter this. Through his devil fruit, he can produce endless amounts of hot air, vapor. Therefore, while preparing for a specific attack, Nanashi is able to surround himself with such vapor and increase the pressure around himself, both keeping his opponents at bay and hitting them with pressurized slashes, effectively creating a pushing spiked shield. These pressurized slashes require no build-up, as a logia's element is produced through sheer will, also, they are much precise than normal due to being formless and because of Nanashi's raw knowledge on executing these attacks. Similarly, Nanashi can imbue the power of the hot air into his slashes, implementing their power and reach greatly, which makes some of them travel across the seas or entire islands. Along the way, they can breeze through most structures, cleanly cutting them without losing much power. ... Devil Fruit Nanashi has eaten the Yuke Yuke no Mi, a Logia type of Devil Fruit that allows him to generate, manipulate, and be the element of vapor. He seems extremely apt in his forming and deforming of his own body, doing so under the timespan of a single second and still mapping out all his bodily details. This vapor, even when not in great quantities, is enough to make others sweat or have difficult breathing. As a Logia, Nanashi can effortlessly summon clouds and entire fogs from any part of his being, something which he can do in a single breath or by just having it "leak" from himself. Since the elements controlled by Logia users are a part or extension of themselves, Nanashi is prone to getting hit by a superior Busoshoku user. However, through training his reflexes in wielding a sword, he has also managed to instinctively shift parts of his body into vapor and shape himself around an attack, rather than use these reflexes to shift his whole body to welcome an attack, like some users. This also allows him to quickly call back to his body an extension. Having acquired since his time back at his homeland, Nanashi holds deep profficency over the uage of his fruit, utilizing not only to supplement his fighting style, but also to aid him in unthinkable situations. For the most part, it grants him greater speed, as it is his most lacking attribute, and mobility by carrying his very body along with it. Haki A dweller and having been born in the New World, Nanashi possesses usage of the power known as Haki, dormant within all livings being and which allows him to employ his spirit in various ways. Much like other users, he has his own color to it, orange, and it flows much like a calm wave. Busoshoku Capable of solidifying his own aura, Nanashi employs Busoshoku Haki, increasing the efficency of his techniques and augmenting his physical defense. Through it, his orange aura gathers itself and allows him to plunge through the defenses of a Devil Fruit user. As Busoshoku works with focusing one's aura, it also has myriads of variations. By using something simple like Koka, Nanashi's aura adapts a black texture around wherever he chose to use it, further amplifying the efficency of his Buso. When another step is taken, Nanashi shows that he has further mastered this haki and reveals usage of Bogyo. Strength, defense, density all enter their next level, as Nanashi's aura sips into his flesh, bones, anywhere inside and outside of his choosing. In fact, when he dons it, even haki sparks come forth from the area where it is used. However, it does not seem to be a mastered technique, as he doesn't regularly use it during battle. Kenbunshoku Nanashi can also use Kenbunshoku Haki, the haki that allows him to feel and ressonate the auras of others. He uses it to keep an eye on certain members of the Alliance and to, sometimes, survey the island of Brine in its entirety. History New Recruits Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Yojimbo from the Final Fantasy Series. *When written as (名無し), Nanashi can be translated as Nameless. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Longwaist Tribe Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Round Table Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users